


Slow burn

by Lonely_Jester



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Cyberpunk, Established Relationship, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Jester/pseuds/Lonely_Jester
Summary: Слабое пламя свечи тонет в воске, и Махиру зажигает новую, переступая с одной босой ноги на другую, тревожно поджимая пальцы.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 2





	Slow burn

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burn — «медленное горение». Означает постепенное нарастание чувства гнева, переходящее в неистовую ярость, которая выражается в мимике и движениях человека. Решил поиграться со значением выражения, заменив гнев на симпатию, а ярость — на любовь. 
> 
> Первый экспериментальный куромахи, первый и, надеюсь, удачный киберпанк с парой элементов небогатого современного быта.

На мокрых от дождя решетчатых дорогах торгового квартала протезы скользят предательски, едут в сторону. Натравленные на него собаки лязгают стальными челюстями совсем близко — от заостренных клыков до изогнутого подобия конечности из углеродного волокна пара жалких сантиметров. Куро тянется к ремню проверить одолженный у любящего старье братца допотопный глок с пятью патронами в магазине и едва не упускает шанс на спасение: хватается за столб-указатель в последний момент и ныряет в узкий переулок. Грузная механическая шавка врезается с грохотом в стену, в поворот не вписавшись — тупые жестянки обрастают багами быстрее, чем собаки из плоти и крови блохами. На Задворках умение быстро бегать — лучший друг. Здесь за любую оплошность расплачиваются жизнью или, в лучшем случае, конечностями. 

Оттого и жители здешние все переломанные или дефектные, наполовину сколоченные из переплавленного металлического хлама и проводов — только местные фельдшеры знают, из чего детали простым смертным клепают. Он и сам теперь на три четверти всего слеплен матушкой-природой: протезы от пят до колен, дерьмовая на вид, но функциональная кисть авторства Тинкер.

Легкие отчаянно борются, фильтруя тяжелый, грязный воздух, стремящийся проредить Задворки на благо Технического Прогресса. Испещренная царапинами дверь распахивается, и бледная теплая рука рывком втаскивает Эша за порог, оставляя опасность позади. Он облегченно выдыхает: чертовски приятно не чувствовать на затылке дыхание смерти в лице Прогресса.

С промокшей, потрепанной куртки капает на вымазанный в грязи с протезов линолеум. Слабое пламя свечи тонет в воске, и Махиру зажигает новую, переступая с одной босой ноги на другую, тревожно поджимая пальцы. Эш снимает ушастую маску, цепляет безнадежно мокрую куртку на покосившуюся вешалку и встречается взглядом с беспокойным, притихшим подростком. Читает в глазах напротив ненормально взрослую осознанность и страх потерять единственное родное, близкое, важное.

Каждый день как удар под дых.

— Я дома, мелкий.

Махиру улыбается устало, прячет щепотку тусклой радости под опущенными веками, отводит взгляд. Садится на корточки и бережно, будто с настоящей голени, стирает налипшую грязь, отстраненно изучая вдоль и поперек знакомый механизм. Куро прокусывает тонкую губу, силясь выудить из омута памяти цветные картинки: как ощущались его теплые, живые пальцы на щиколотках? Щекотливые, дразнящие поглаживания стоп ноготками? Как звучал его смех?

Подросток касается несмело ледяного металла кисти и, бросив у двери почерневшую тряпку, тянет дрожащего Эша под штопанное одеяло, ступая осторожно, чтобы не дать свече погаснуть. За заколоченными да зашторенными окнами — глубокая ночь. Каждый вечер Махиру боялся, что Куро не вернется. Прокручивал в памяти по сотне раз последние сказанные ему слова, клялся рассказать о самом важном, если вернется. «Хоть бы вернулся.»

Эш всегда возвращался, боясь застать Широту без дыхания в луже крови. И оба раз за разом не находили нужных слов.

Разгоревшийся огонек, дрогнув под глухой стук подсвечника о тумбу, замирает, принимаясь неспешно пожирать фитиль. Куро утягивает мелкого лечь рядом, утыкается носом в затылок и выдыхает шумно, целуя тонкую шею.

Махиру  
абсолютно  
цел.  
И ради его защиты Эш готов отдать себя на запчасти да органы.


End file.
